Fire
on fire.]] Fire is a term used to describe the large amount of heat, light, and energy created by the rapid oxidation of a material. In the wizarding world, numerous types of magical fire exist. Types of fire Black and purple flames Black and purple flames are two related types of fire that can be used to block off areas. These can be passed through only by drinking a particular type of potion. During the 1991–1992 school year, Severus Snape utilized both of these fires as part of his obstacle guarding the Philosopher's Stone.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) Bluebell flames .]] Bluebell flames are a peculiar type of fire that can keep burning without fuel and only burns that which is held over it. Because of this, the fire is waterproof, and can be safely carried in a jar or even in the hand. This type of flame was noted to be a specialty of Hermione Granger. Fiendfyre Fiendfyre is perhaps the most dangerous type of magical fire. Apparently semi-sentient, Fiendfyre manifests as an abnormally large fire that takes the shape of dangerous creatures such as dragons and chimaeras. The flames are incapable of being extinguished by normal water, and are so potent that they can destroy Horcruxes. Vincent Crabbe attempted to use this fire to kill Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger in the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts, but the fire got out of control and killed him instead.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Gubraithian Fire Gubraithian Fire is a type of fire that is capable of burning forever. It is a very advanced type of enchantment, and only a very powerful wizard, such as Albus Dumbledore, could create it. A torch of this fire was one of gifts Dumbledore sent via Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime to Karkus.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 20 (Hagrid's Tale) Other spells that create fire *Conflagration Spell *A fiery offensive spell *Fire rope *Fire-Making Spell *Firestorm *''Lacarnum Inflamarae'' *Stream of Flames *Jiggery Pokery, Hocus Pocus, Squiggly wiggly (Alleged - Harry Potter used these nonsense incantations to scare Dudley Dursley, trying to make him believe he was setting a hedge on fire.)Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 1 - (The Worst Birthday) Creatures capable of producing fire *Ashwinders (specifically their eggs if left to burn) *Blast-Ended Skrewts *Dragons *Fire crabs *Fire-breathing chicken *Fumos Bat Flamers *Phoenixes Other magical uses of fire Floo Powder is a common way of magical transport that involves fire. By throwing the powder in a fireplace, one can quickly transport themselves to any other fire connected to the Floo Network. Certain types of creatures, such as Ashwinders and salamanders, are created from fires. On a Burning Day, a phoenix bursts into flames and is then reborn from the ashes.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 12 - (The Polyjuice Potion) Aside from this, fire is also used much as it is in the Muggle world: for heating, cooking, light, etc. Indeed, as wizardkind has not adopted electricity, the mundane uses of fire are even more important for them then they are for Muggles. A comfortable temperature is maintained in the Great Hall and the common rooms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the winter by using fireplaces. In 1994, wizards camping out prior to the Quidditch World Cup resorted to using Muggle means such as matches to start fires as magic was supposed to be prohibited, though some conjured fire with their wands while giving furtive looks.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 7 - (Bagman and Crouch) The Goblet of Fire is a magical object full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. It is enchanted to determine who will participate in the Triwizard Tournament.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 16 - (The Goblet of Fire) Fire is one of the few things that Inferi fear, as it produces light and warmth that opposes to the dark and cold nature of the enchanted corpses, and retreat at the presence of it. Potions are commonly brewed in a cauldron placed over a fire. Devil's Snare is highly averse to fire.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 16 - (Through the Trapdoor) When Veela become enraged, they are capable of morphing into a form that can throw fire from its hands.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 8 - (The Quidditch World Cup) Careless spell-casting, or spell-casting with a faulty wand, can result in things being set on fire. Behind the scenes *When Harry Potter's scar on his forehead pained him, it was often described as feeling like it was "on fire."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 15 - (The Forbidden Forest) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references Category:Fire-based magic